Daughter Dearest
by Chumunga64
Summary: A day in the life of Bakugou and Uraraka's daughter- Kiraiya


***** **So this is some warm and fluffy fanfiction that I felt like I had to write after all my smut***

Kiraiya Bakugou sauntered down the UA Campus with a confident swagger. She had just completed her internship with her father and she was happy that aside from some finals (which she knows she will ace), she didn't have to do. Kiraiya giggled remembering her time working with her father. Some of his sidekicks him to take things easier for her and not "act like him" since she was "just a kid" and her father got really angry at them/

His exact words were "You think my daughter is some pampered brat? I bet she could kick most of your asses if you piss her off enough. Just don't fucking end up on her bad side or she might turn you into a goddamn bomb."

Her father was saying that just to fuck with them but he and her mother both admitted her quirk would be pretty scary if she had no moral qualms.

"Time Bomb" a combination of her parents' quirks. She needs to touch an object with all five fingers to turn it into an explosive. The longer she touches the bigger the explosion. She "releases"(explodes) by mimicking a pressing a button of a detonator with her hand. She could lay traps but she has to manually keep track of what she has (up to 10 at once and the first once she touched explodes first). It was difficult training to know exactly how long she had to hold on to an object to make it stun people without seriously injuring them (three seconds). She silently thanked her parents for being so adamant in training her.

Of course, just because she was extra careful with everything didn't mean she was a pushover. She _is_ a Bakugou after all. Kiraiya was not shy in admitting that she was kind of a bitch. Well, that wasn't entirely fair, she just had high standards for herself and the company she kept. She was the daughter of two famous heroes and she had a lot to live up to. She couldn't hang out with trash. She wasn't completely heartless however, Kiraiya liked to think she was pleasant enough to her friends and according to her mother, she's way more kind than her father was at her age. According to her father, he was "A scumbag to the tenth fucking degree" back when he first started UA.

Kiraiya never antagonized people to the level her father did. She saved her real shit talk to a select few types of assholes- people who thought they were better than her (especially fellow students), douchebag criminals who thought they could push people around, and stupid idiots trying to make moves on her boyfriend. Every once in a while, she would have to deal with some girl try to flirt with her boyfriend. He was too polite to tell them to just fuck off, instead opting to let them down gently. The sad fact about girls like that is that they never seemed to get hints if you drop them politely.

But that was Hiyashin. He was just as polite as his parents but thankfully less uptight than his dad. Not only was Hiyashin her boyfriend but they had been friends before that ever since she could remember. Her parents and his are still close since they all met up in high school and her and Hiyashin were each other's first and closest friends growing up.

Kiraiya assumed that they both developed an attraction around the same time and that both of them were too chicken to admit that they liked each other. Kiraiya only did it when they were attacked by some villains and Hiyashin got injured. She felt like hell, seeing her best friend lying in the hospital bed unconscious and with a couple of broken ribs. She flashed back to all the times they shared since they were barely able to walk and felt all of those memories slip away from her. Hiyashin almost died during attack and it was a wakeup call that being a hero meant that you're putting your life on the line constantly. Sure, her parents and his parents warned them of that danger of being heroes but she never really _felt_ that danger until that attack.

Kiraiya asked him to be her boyfriend as a soon as he got out of the hospital. She wasn't going to wait until the next time he got injured. It might be too late by then.

Hiyashin totally accepted her proposal to be her boyfriend, of course. Who _wouldn't_ want to be the lucky guy dating her? Not only was she strong as hell but she was pretty damn hot. She thanked God that that she got her looks from her mom. Don't get her wrong, her father was pretty handsome (according to his fans and some of her friends) but his facial features were a bit too rough and sharp for a girl like her. She prefers the curves her mother's genes blessed her. The one thing she was glad her father gave her was her sandy blonde hair which kept her from being a spitting image of her mother.

She spotted her boyfriend standing at the edge of campus, waiting for her. It was hard to miss him, actually. He was pretty damn tall and built like a tank. He had his mother's fawn coloured hair and his dad's piercing red eyes...most of the time. Both Hiyashin and his father eyes tended to change colour randomly and nobody seemed to bothered by it. Sometimes they were red, others they would be blue. It was pretty weird but nobody really questioned it and neither would she.

She surreptitiously undid the top couple of buttons on her blouse with a giggle before approaching him. Hiyashin was typically unflappable so she made a little game out of trying to get him to break his cool. He was glancing at his phone so this was the perfect time to surprise him.

She snuck up on him, before enveloping him in a hug, making sure her chest was in full view.

"Heeeey, Hiyashin!~"

He took a passing glance downwards before looking straight into her eyes. "Button that up, you're violating the school uniform policy."

Kiraiya huffed "Schools over for the day…"

"That may be true but people will still look at your lack of care and make assumptions."

"You're the worst sometimes, you know that?"

Hiyashin sighed "Besides, I see enough of your cleavage whenever you wear your hero costume, Kiraiya."

Kiraiya shrugged "Well since my hero name is "Bombshell", it would be fucking shame if I didn't look good while kicking ass! I mean, it's not any worse than the stuff your mother wore when she was around our age"

Hiyashin shuddered before pinching the bridge of his nose "Please don't make me picture my mother's outfit choices doing her past…"

Kiraiya chuckled "Who cares? She basically wears the same thing, just with a shawl to cover up the boobs-"

"Please stop."

Kiraiya scoffed "It's not like you're any better. You basically just wear a vest and a pair of pants."

"That's different! My costume is made from my hair and it's the only thing that could stand my teleporting! And longer garments could snag onto the environment!" He yelled, red faced

"Yeah right! I bet you secretly like showing off, ya freak! I think you should drop the name "Phantasm" and go for "Speed Stripper"! It fits you more."

Hiyashin crossed his arms "Very funny. Why did you text me to wait here for you?"

She pouted "I just wanted to go back home with my boyfriend...Is that bad?"

"No...I mean...uh, my apologise for my dismissive attitude towards your request."

Kiraiya snorted "pfft, that's line!" she proceeded to mimic him for his attitude "My apologise for my dismissive attitude towards your request" before breaking out in a fit of laughter "You should drop the thesaurus words and talk like you text!"

Hiyashin ran his hands through his hair in frustration "Sometimes, I wonder why I deal with you…"

Kiraiya's smile faltered "You don't mean that...do you?" Her tone was deathly serious, which confused Hiyashin.

"Of course, I'm not serious! For all the jokes you throw my way, it's amazing that you can't take any of them."

"Don't even joke about that shit!"

Hiyashin ran a hand down his face and sighed. It was clear that Kiraiya didn't take jokes about their relationship seriously. It was also clear that he got her genuinely angry, something that Hiyashin rarely did.

Hiyashin sidled closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for making a joke for breaking up with you. I would never break your heart, you know that right? Besides" He went back to his usual tone "I grew with you, Kiraiya. If I had a problem with your rather barbaric attitude, I would have never agreed to date you…"

Kiraiya's face was still crimson from the unexpected kiss and sincere apology but Hiyashin's joke snapped her back into reality. She slapped his chest lightly while giggling "Let's just head to the station before we miss the train, you nerd."

* * *

Hiyashin sighed as he put away the novel he was planning to read on the ride home. It was difficult turning the pages with one free hand. Kiraiya's head was slumped on his shoulder while one of her hands was intertwined with his. He was no stranger to such displays of affection from her. Even when they were kids, Kiraiya did not hesitate to hug him whenever she was feeling happy or cry on his shoulder whenever she was feeling down. He figured that she got that from her mother, considering how reserved her father was when it came to every emotion besides anger.

"You're very clingy, you know?"

Kiraiya squeezed his hand "I could turn you into a bomb right now"

Hiyashin chuckled "You won't do that. I'm the only guy that could deal with you. Unfortunately, you're stuck with me."

Kiraiya lifted her head from his shoulder "Eh, I could be stuck with way worse guys. You're pretty decent, I guess."

Hiyashin rolled his eyes "I, unfortunately can't say the same for you."

Kiraiya let out a snort "You're the fucking worst."

"To be fair though, the amount of jealousy the other guys express towards me regarding you boosts my ego quite a bit."

"No shit! I'm a fucking catch!"

"You're a lot of things, Kiraiya…"

"Tch, whatever. You told your parents that my folks and I are coming over this Saturday, right?"

"Of course. I assume you informed your parents as well?"

Kiraiya shifted in her seat "Yeaaaah… _kinda_ did."

"What does that even mean?"

"I didn't tell my folks"

"You should do it today then. It's Tuesday and you know how your father gets when you drop things on him at the last minute"

"Alright, alright, I'll them."

* * *

As soon as she entered her rather large house, she smelled something delightful. That was the telltale sign that her father was home since nobody could really cook as well as him. She ran to the kitchen to greet him and was pleasantly surprised to see her mother was in the dining room arranging silverware.

"Hey mom. How was work today?"

"I had a great day honey, rescued fifteen people from a building that was destroyed due to a gas leak. How was school?"

"Got my grade back for my math test. The only person that did better than me was some nerd…"

Her mother giggled "That "nerd" wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend, would he?"

"Maybe…"

Her mother gave her a pointed look which caused her to reveal the truth "Yeah…"

"Regardless, I'm proud of you. I wasn't the top of my class during high school. You should tell your father. I'm sure he'd be proud of you. I'll come with you."

Kiraiya sauntered in the kitchen with her mother and greeted her dad "Oi old man, I'm back from fucking school!" she yelled

"Yeah I know! I heard your heavy ass footsteps from the moment you walked in!" he yelled back.

Her mother shook her head in amusement at the two. They reminded her of her husband and mother in law.

"It probably sucks not having me intern under you, huh old man?"

"Yeah right! I'm happy as well that I don't have to watch over you anymore!"

"Well maybe next time, I'll intern under mom!"

"Good! You need to spend some time with your mother! She loves you very much! Isn't that right, Ochako!"

"Both of you need to learn how to use indoor voices…" Uraraka turned to her daughter "Kiraiya, why don't tell your father about the grade you got on your test?"

"Oh yeah...Hey dad, I got the second highest grade on my math test. Only Hiyashin got a better score than me."

"I'm damn proud of you, you brat! But next time, makes sure you crush that nerd, got it?!"

"He's still my boyfriend, you old man."

"So, what? I love your mother but I wasn't going to insult her by going easy on her! I always knew how strong she was!"

Ochako scrunched her face in confusion "That's... _cute_?"

"I'm actually glad that both you and mom are here. I need to ask you something…"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Yeah, what the hell do you want? You could tell us anything."

"Uh...I told Hiyashin's parents that we were going to visit them this Saturday for dinner."

Her father grunted "That's it? We visited them like, a hundred times. It's no problem for us…"

"Yeah but this is the first time we're coming over ever since we started dating!"

Ochako giggled "oh my gosh, are you nervous, Kiraiya?"

"Why would she be? It's not like we don't like Hiyashin or anything. It could be worse, she could be dating Deku's kid…"

"Hey, Moyashu isn't that bad, Katsuki" Ochako pointed out.

"Whatever, tell your boyfriend we'll be there."

Kiraiya hugged both of her parents "That's great! Thanks guys!" before heading to her room to text Hiyashin.

Me: Told my parents

Hiyashin❤: Lit can't w8 to c u then babe

Me: Yeah, can't wait.

* * *

Kiraiya rang the door to Hiyashin's house and simply waited for someone to open it. Despite coming here dozens of times with her parents to see Hiyashin, she felt butterflies in her stomach. It's different having your family having dinner with your boyfriend's family and not just two families hanging out. She knew she shouldn't be so scared at such trivial things but despite being fully confident at taking down criminals she could help but be a little frightened at the prospect of something going wrong.

She was roused from her thoughts when Hiyashin's parents opened the door and warmly greeted them.

Her mother beamed at them "Tenya! Camie! It's been too long!"

"Indeed, it has. I guess being full time heroes and parents caused all of us to grow a bit distant" Tenya pointed out.

Katsuki snickered "Guess it has. It's good to see you two dorks"

Camie giggled "Come on fam, get in here!" she turned to Kiraiya "Hiyashin's upstairs, why don't you to tell him to come down so we can eat?"

0000

After a rousing dinner full of laughs, Kiraiya and Hiyashin went to Hiyashin's room to "study" together, leaving the four adults alone.

"So…" Ochako began "I was at shopping and I saw some Ingenium toys, Tenya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were on skis for some reason. It was called "Arctic Assault" Ingenium. I'm pretty sure you never used skis in your life."

Iida chuckled "I've had so much merchandise that I don't even know what's going on anymore."

"Makes sense. Snot nosed brats love that armor you wear. Makes you look like a goddamn Gundam."

Camie huffed in annoyance "You men are lucky that you get toys and action figures. All me and Ochako get are some modeling and fashion deals. That's nice but I want some cool shit to show off too! You know how lame it is to have your child play with action figures of Tenya but having no toys of me?"

Ochako sighed "preach"

"You need to get cooler costumes then." Katsuki pointed out "Skintight jumpsuits aren't action figure materials"

"Hey! You wear a skintight jumpsuit too, Katsuki!"

"Yeah, but I have grenade gauntlets, Ochako. That's a cool accessory. You two don't have much else. Ochako has her helmet and marshmallow boots and gauntlets and Camie has a shawl. Kids aren't tripping over themselves for that crap."

"You're still a dick, I see" Camie said

"Whatever, you're just mad that we have cool ass merchandise and you two don't."

A smile crept on Camie's face "I just remembered that I found some picture of me and Katsuki helping some kids for the license exam make ups. You wanna see them, Ochako? He looks pretty stupid in most of them."

Katsuki glared "Don't you fucking-"

"I would love to!"

"Great! The pictures are in the attic. Come on!" the two women left leaving Tenya and Katsuki alone.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve that, Katsuki…"

"Fucking, it's not _my_ fault that their costumes suck."

"Would you mind if I move this conversation to my balcony? It feels a bit stuffy in here."

"As long as I could bring the whiskey, I'm down."

Iida smiled "Of course"

* * *

"You know...I think my brat really likes your nerd kid, Tenya."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked her how she felt about Hiyashin."

"And what did she say?"

"he's the only guy who doesn't piss me the fuck off"

"That's...something…"

"That's _exactly_ how I feel about Ochako!"

"Why am I not surprised by that?"

"I also noticed the _that look_ in both of their eyes, you know what I mean?"

"I think you've been drinking too much, Katsuki."

Katsuki took another shot "That may be true, but the way Kiraiya and Hiyashin's eyes light up when they look at each other is unmistakable. I saw it with you and Camie. I saw it with Uraraka and if I could look at myself whenever I was looking at her, I bet I would see it in my eyes too…"

"I suppose you could be onto something here, Katsuki. After all, we were around their age when we met the women we love. It's just so odd thinking of my son being married to the first woman he started dating…"

"Come on, it's not like you and me were dating anyone before we met Ochako and Camie. Sometimes you fucking strike gold the first place you look."

"Indeed."

"Hey, you're lucky!" Katsuki hiccupped "Kiraiya is the best daughter in law you could hope for!"

Tenya smiled "I don't need to take your word for it. I know that already."

Katsuki did something unexpected once he heard that- he hugged Tenya and started crying "I lub you, man" he started blubbering "You're da best!"

"And You're drunk as hell, let's get you back inside."


End file.
